universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Chinese (Age of Mythology)
This is a profile for the Chinese from Age of Mythology. Summery The Chinese are a well known ancient civilization and likely one of the few very first civilizations that have formed since man's conception. They're culture is likely one of the longest lasting and nurtured to have been able to survive through the eras, and likely to this day. Military Structure |-|Military structure= Leaders/Main Heroes *Jiao-Long *Shun *Zhi *Danzhu Other Heroes *Immortal *Monk Other *Titan: Pangu Military Units Infantry *Halberdier *Chu Ko Nu Cavalry *Scout Cavalry *Cataphract *Mounted Archer Elite * General Monster *Earth Dragon *Monkey King *Qilin *Terracotta Warrior *Jiangshi *Pixiu *War Salamander *Azure Dragon *Vermillion Bird *White Tiger Siege *Fire Lance *War Chariot *Sitting Tiger Naval *Transport Ship *Junk *Fire Ship *Siege Junk *Dragon Turtle |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Axes Ranged weapons * Bow & Arrow * Javelins Territories China * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (around 1600 B.C. in recorded history) * Territory type: Unknown * Inhabitants: Humans, Monsters, Gods * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 13: Ancient: The Chinese have thrived in the era of Antiquity/Classical age would have the same civilization capabilities as being able to construct substantially large structures, discover agriculture, etc.. They are likely based on the Han Dynasty. Power Source Science: Forging (With the usage of Armory which can upgrade units weapons, shields and armors) Divinity: Fire Manipulation (With God Power Inferno) Environmental Destruction (With God Power Flooding) Conquest Stats Tier 9-B: Country: Based on their history of ancient China Kingdoms, they have controlled a large portion of China from east to mid lands. Power Stats DC: Unknown: The usage of Titans which are strong enough with attacks that can create massive Earthquakes that can reach from the Western World to Eastern China. City: The usage of God Powers such as Meteor Shower and Flooding which can easily level most structures (and damage the rest) in a settlement. Small Building: With Siege Weapons which can cause substantial damage to structures (Including large Monster Units). Wall: Other Monster Units which are effectively strong against regular units(Hero units would scale to this, likely higher for large monster units.) Street: The strength of regular units such as infantry. Durability: Unknown: The Durability of the Titans which can tank blows from one another. Small Building: The durability of the Siege Weapon structures. Wall: The standard durability of monster units. Street: The Standard durability of infantry units. Speed: Unknown: The speeds of substantially strong units like the titans. Superhuman: Heroes can react to fast Cavalry units or other fast moving units of similar speeds. Peak Human: Heroes are capable of keeping pace with other peaked soldiers. Skills Stats The Chinese gain favors through the construction of Gardens, the visual pleasantry and the tranquil waters are pleasant to the gods and for economic resources. Strengths/Pros The Eight Immortals are powerful heroes which excel in both range and melee combat, this gives them versatility. Monks can even be used to convert enemies to their side. Weaknesses/Flaws The Chinese have been subject to attacks from bandits, rival nations and rebellions, they would share the same issues as the real Han Dynasty. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Pangu.png|The Titan Pangu Chinese Settlement.jpg|A Chinese Settlement Chinese Units.png|The Forces of the Chinese Immortal.png|Heroes of the Eight Immortals Category:Fantasy Category:Gaming Category:Age of Mythology Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Science Category:Divinity Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 13 Civilization Category:Tier 9-B Conquest